Mephiles the Dark
Mephiles the Dark is the main antagonist of the first half of the series, it is also the one that caused the most problems, since he was the cause of Shadow becoming evil, the arrival of Bass and the corruption of the Chaos Emeralds. I have debuted in episode 1 of the series and his final appearance in the first season was in chapter 16. He then reappeared with Phase 3 in chapter 1 of the second season until after several events he dies at the hands of Bass to get his perfect Form 3: The legend of Izanagi and Izanami, where he reveals more of his past with these 2. Apart from that I freed Shade Manfor pure selfishness and revenge towards Izanagi. After Shade Man was locked up, Izanagi banished Mephiles Apariencia Inicialmente, él era casi idéntico a Shadow, aunque nació miles de años antes que él, solo que vez de tener rayas rojas en las púas y el cuerpo, eran de un azul pálido. Lo mismo para el rojo de los zapatos. Tampoco tenía boca y sus ojos eran verdes claro con pupilas largas. Después de vender su alma a Shade Man, adquiere una forma cristalina, con el aspecto de un erizo antropomorfo sin boca visible, la nariz o los pies, para el caso. Sus ojos también cambian de color en esta forma, a color rojo y más ligeros con iris verdes, transformandolo en un ser oscuro y escalofriante. Historia del personaje Juventud Mephiles nació en la misma generación de dioses junto a Izanagi e Izanami. Los 3 serían, de pequeños, entrenados juntos por el Sabio de los 6 caminos Rikudou. De joven, Mephiles logró ser mas hábil que Izanagi en las técnicas básicas, como crear materia de la nada, aunque no logró ser hábil como Izanami, quien rápidamente dominó el Big Bang Kamehameha para crear galaxias. Durante ese tiempo, Mephiles empezó a tener sentimientos por Izanami, pero ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Izanagi, y viceversa. Esto generó fricción entre este último y Mephiles. La decisión del consejo Cuando llegó la hora de que Izanami fuera a la tierra a poblarla y hacer mas dioses, faltaba decidir quien la acompañaría. Mephiles le dijo a Izanagi que, siendo un dios débil, jamás la acompañaría y que sería él quien lo haría, ya que dominaba técnicas que Izanagi no. Finalmente, el Consejo decidiría que Mephiles, siendo superior que Izanagi, debía acompañarla, pero ella seguía enamorada de Izanagi, lo que aumentaría el rencor de Mephiles. La decisión de Mephiles y la liberación de Shade Man Izanagi decició entrenar con Rikudou para hacerse mas fuerte y acompañar a su amada. Mientras eso pasaba, Mephiles hablaba con Izanami sobre que deberían casarse cuanto antes, pero ella trataba de convencerlo sobre sus sentimientos hacia Izanagi. Ambos escuchan un temblor y van a investigar. Los dos se encuentran a Izanagi, quien alcanzó la Super-Forma. Ridukou dice que ahora que Izanagi se volvió mas fuerte, podrá ir con Izanami a la tierra y casarse con ella. Mephiles, frustrado y lleno de odio contra Izanagi, está dispuesto a todo para acabar con él y decide visitar a Shade Man para hacer un trato con él. Mephiles le propone que si le da poder para vencer a Izanagi, lo liberará y trabajará como uno de sus hombres. Ridukou, Izanagi e Izanami se dan cuenta de que la barrera que impide el paso de los demonios ha sido abierta y van a investigar. En lo que Shade Man y sus tropas empiezan a destruir todo, Mephiles se encuentra cara a cara con Izanagi. Paso seguido, Mephiles revela su nueva y escalofriante apariencia, y ambos en sus Super Formas empiezan a pelear. Mephiles y los 7 Demonios del Trueno se fusionan con Iblis para formar a un monstruo Solaris (más poderoso que el habitual), superando a Izanagi. Pero, por la ira de no poder ayudar a Izanami, Izanagi accede a la Fase 3 y derrota a Mephiles y Shade Man. Estando debiles y muy heridos, Shade Man es encerrado en un sarcófago y enviado a otra dimensión, mientras que Mephiles es atrapado en un cetro por Rikudou y desterrado. The Mephiles plan Thousands of years after the events that occurred in OVA 3, Mephiles would arrive at the home of Sonic after being brought back by Bass, who absorbed Mephiles, but he managed to escape with the aim of destroying Bass, but he knew that his power it was not enough. The whole season would be based on Mephiles' plan to finish off Bass. Coincidentally, Mephiles met with Sonic and could see Phase 3. I knew it was not enough to beat Bass, so I let him win and joins forces with Black Doom. Seeing the fight between Shad and Bass, Mephiles knew he had to get Shad to Phase 3, since Bass did not use all his power in that fight. Mephiles wanted to prove the power of Phase 3, so I used Omega and then I proved it himself fighting Sonic again. After Mephiles was apparently defeated by Sonic's Genkidama. Shadow was humiliated and sold his soul to Black Doom by proxy. Later Shadow would absorb all the power of Black Doom to reach Phase 3, and later absorb the red Emerald. After Shadow was defeated by Sonic. Mephiles would return suddenly, starting the second season. I have explained that he put part of his energy in the Purple Emerald and that he was able to return, since the emerald was now part of him. And not only that, but the Esmeralda granted him a Phase 3 of his own. Once Sonic was defeated, Mephiles gave him the opportunity to collect the remaining emeralds. When Sonic gathers the Emeralds that possessed Super Sentinel Mecha Sonic , Yue , Mewthree , Rakuand X, goes where Mephiles is. But first he must face Shadow, who was still alive and fused with an Esmeralda. Once both Sonic and Shadow fell, Sonic decides not to take away the Esmeralda and fights in that state against Mephiles. After a while, Shadow reconsiders his actions and joins Sonic to fight the villain. When they were overcome, they decided to merge giving birth to Shadic Phase 3, but everything was part of Mephiles' plan. After checking that Shadic was superior to him, he fakes his death and lets him out to where Bass is, who was peeling with Sonic's friends. Shadic strips and dominates Bass, but the merger is terminated by Shadic's confidence and Mephiles' plan is frustrated. El final de Mephiles Al ver que su plan falló por culpa de la confianza de Shadic, Mephiles decide unir fuerzas con Sonic y Shadow para pelear contra Bass el tiempo suficiente como para traer a Shadic de vuelta. Aunque los 3 en la Fase 3 peleaban juntos, no eran rivales para el inmenso poder de Bass. Éste ultimo terminaría separando a Mephiles y Shadow de las Esmeraldas que llevaban dentro, perdiendo ambos la Fase 3 y haciendo imposible traer otra vez a Shadic en esa fase. Mephiles confiesa que puede usar a Black Doom para recuperarla, pero éste es asesinado por Bass, privando permanentemente a Mephiles de la Fase 3. Finalmente intentan usar la Genkidama, pero Bass no muere y ataca a Mephiles por detrás. Antes de morir siendo absorbido, Mephiles le dice unas ultimas palabras a Sonic: "No pierdas", lo que le sirve a Sonic de motivación para seguir luchando, alcanzar la Fase 4 y considerar a Mephiles un ser increíble. La resurrección de Shadow (OVA 4) Luego de los sucesos ocurridos en la OVA 2: El Legado de los Dioses, Shadow despierta en un lugar completamente negro, y sorprendentemente se encuentra con Mephiles. Éste le dice a Shadow que se encuentra unido a su cuerpo y que él lo salvó de desaparecer junto con el infierno, pero solo para robar su cuerpo. Mephiles le informa que se le ha dado la oportunidad de volver a vivir y que se encuentran en el Reino de las Sombras, concretamente en el Noveno Círculo: El de los Traidores. Le menciona que debe ascender a la superficie y llegar al Primer Círculo. Mephiles lo amenaza diciendo que si no atraviesa los círculos, podrá tener su cuerpo. Mephiles aconseja y motiva a Shadow para que siga adelante mientras atraviesa los circulos, sin embargo, este planea traicionar a Shadow para ser él quien reviva e ir a enfrentar a Izanagi. En el último círculo, Mephiles decide no traicionar a Shadow debido a que vio su gran esfuerzo, por lo que le regresa su alma y utiliza la Fase 3 para recibir el ataque que la versión monstruosa de Sonic Fase 4 lanzó a Shadow, quien al final accede al Modo Explosivo y finalmente resucita. Mephiles no volvería a aparecer después de esta OVA. Se desconoce si desapareció en la nada, porque él ya estaba muerto cuando recibió el ataque del Sonic falso. Tercera Temporada Sin que nadie lo esperara. Mephiles hizo su regerso en el episodio 3 de la Tercera Temporada. Esta vez controlado por el consejo para pelear con Sonic. Él le pide a Izanagi que lo mate para que Izanami no lo vea en su estado actual. Izanagi se niega pues recuerda lo que su sensei le dijo sobre que los dioses no matan, además que Izanagi admite que para él, Mephiles es su mejor amigo. En este episodio se confirma que en la primera temporada Mephiles se vio con el Goron, donde se enteró que Izanami murió y además decidió ayudar a liberar a Izanagi, pues pensaba que él sabría como traerla de vuelta. Esto demostró que no era tan frío como se suponía. Mephiles en su fase 3 se enfrentó a Sonic. El erizo azul usa su Fase 3. Así que el Consejo hace que Mephiles se fusione con los demás Demonios del Trueno, formando a Solaris quien se transforma de nuevo, formando a un nuevo ser similar a Mephiles pero no era él. Este ser dominó y casi mata a Super Sonic 3. Pero este lo derrota con su Fase 4, separando a Mephiles de los otros demonios. Izanami llega al lugar, sin sorprenderle el aspecto de Mephiles. El Consejo decide llevarse a todos los Demonios del Trueno. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Izanagi e Izanami, estos no pueden evitarlo. Antes de irse, Mephiles queda en paz con su mejor amigo, su viejo amor y su Sensei. El Goron juró que tratarían de hacerlo volver. Antes de partir Mephiles confirma que es otro ser quien lo controla y no el consejo, pero desaparece antes de aclarar quien es. Personalidad Al principio se le retrató como alguien frío, malvado y egoísta. Siendo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir sus caprichos. En la primera temporada se hace notar mucho este lado. En la OVA 3, también al vender su alma por rencor contra Izanagi uno pensaría esto de él. En la nueva tercera temporada se demostró que en el fondo, si era alguien bueno. Llegando a confirmarse que ayudó a liberar a Izanagi y admitió que considera a Izanagi su mejor amigo, a ver a su Sensei como a un padre e incluso aceptó el amor de su amigo con Izanami, pidiéndoles que nunca se separaran. También fue confirmado por el Goron que Mephiles al final siguió un buen camino. Curiosidades * No se sabe porque es tan parecido a Shadow. (Antes de vender su alma) Si bien en el universo original de Sonic, en el juego Sonic The Hedgehog de 2006 se debe a que usó la sombra de Shadow. Pero aquí el ya existía con ese aspecto miles de años antes del nacimiento de Shadow. * Él culpa a Izanagi de no haber salvado a Izanami, osea, que aún siente algo por ella. * Casi todos los sucesos de SSXU son parte del plan de Mephiles. * Es el único villano al cual Sonic le ha tenido miedo. * Se tranformó en uno de los 8 Demonios del trueno. * Al fusionarse con los demás Demonios del trueno, se crea un ser que luego reencarnaría en Bass. * Fue uno de los ultimos dioses en nacer. * Él respetó a su sensei. * Él llegó a temer el poder de Izanagi. * En la OVA 4 siempre tuvo la intención de ayudar a Shadow. (Confirmado por Jorosahe) * Sin él Sonic y Shadow no estarían en el nivel en el que se encuentran ahora, también es el responsable de que Izanagi fuera liberado. * Al final Mephiles resultó ser alguien bueno. * Desde la primera temporada tuvo el objetivo de liberar a Izanagi para que este reviviera a Izanami. Transformaciones Estas formas solo las obtiene en su forma de demonio, porque en su forma de dios no poseía la habilidad de transformarse. * Super Mephiles * Solaris: fusión con Iblis * Solaris (segunda forma) * Solaris (forma Oscura) * Solaris (fusionado con los 7 Demonios del Trueno) * Fase 3 * Solaris definitivo (Nueva fusión con los Demonios del Trueno y el poder del consejo ) * K.png Solaris Fase 1.png Solaris Fase 2.png Super Solaris 1.png Super Solaris 2.png Mephiles Fase 3.png Categoría:Personajes